


Budge Up

by jyuanka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka
Summary: Based on the prompt: “Budge up you’re hogging all the room.”(with some tweaks)





	Budge Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkilluas99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkilluas99/gifts).



Mito placed her bag down next to the door, and in something akin to instinct began surveying the apartment in assessment, her keen eyes spotting deficiencies, the various dents in the walls, the peeling paint of the dry, muddy green walls, the small, rectangular window, her experience already assuring her that yes, it will be a pain in the ass to open, but Mito refused to falter. It was still too early to miss Whale Island.

“How do you find it?” Canary’s voice wafted over from the bedroom before the young woman herself showed up.

Mito sighed. “It’s decent, but I wish we found ourselves a better place.”

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to stay here for long.” she assured her, walking over to pick up Mito’s bag and take it to the bedroom.

“At least I’m glad there’s running water,” Mito said, taking off her jacket and draping it over the couch, making her way towards the window to check the view. “And the bathroom is okay, too.” she stared outside, at the bustling streets and stacked buildings, the crowds of people moving in waves, and felt a sudden tightening in her chest. She was not used to all this.

There were no endless blue skies or green knolls to observe outside her window now. In this place, she can only see the sunrise through cracks between buildings, only see green in lonely trees braving the concrete, and Mito had told herself –convinced herself– that she was ready for all this, that she was going to take all this novelty with an open heart, that she was going to enjoy the difference because she _wanted_ difference. That hasn’t changed.

She was frustrated at herself. She feared that her hesitation in accepting change would turn her into a burden, that perhaps she wasn’t as flexible as she’d imagined, as experienced with the world. Her roots went deep into the soil, tangled with those of trees and the ancient, dead gods of her home island, sheltered and protected. To leave, she had to severe some of them; the old ones, the rotten ones, the ones that perhaps, above all else, wanted to die.

It took her a while, maybe longer than it should have, but she did it, and for that she was glad. Mito wasn’t going to begrudge this place—after all, other people had roots here, too, nothing like hers, she was certain, but just as important and valuable. That was enough to her, for now.

She turned her back to the window and made her way to the only bedroom in this tiny apartment, and found Canary inspecting something under the mattress.

“What are you doing?”

Canary answered without looking at her. “Bugs.” she raised her head and with two strong arms, flipped over the mattress, then she dragged the sheets and smoothed them over. “We don’t know who slept here before us, it’s better to use our own sheets.”

Mito nodded, but nonetheless sauntered over to the bed and flopped on it. She pierced her lips and hummed, shifting left and right, flapping her arms on both sides, prodding the back of her head against the pillow, turning over to her side, then to her other side, and humming some more.

“What are you doing?” Canary inquired, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Mito crossed her arms, lying still. “I’m trying to decide if it’s comfortable or not, of course.”

“Oh.” Canary stared at her from above. “Well, is it?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Canary chuckled. “Let me see.” she rested on the bed beside her companion.

The two women lay still in complete silence, arms crossed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, like two replicated figures drawn on a book cover.

“Maybe it helps if we take off our shoes?”

“Yes!”

Two pairs of shoes were swiftly tossed off against the wall, and the two commenced their patient inspection.

Mito hummed again. “It won’t work this way, we need to treat the bed as something more than temporary, and that way we can really decide.”

Canary looked at the other from the corner of her eye. “But it is temporary.”

“It is, but we shouldn’t treat it as such.” Mito said, speaking with authoritative confidence. “We’re going to sleep here for a while, we need to familiarize ourselves. A good bed makes a huge difference.”

“I see.”

Mito turned to her left to face the bed’s other occupant, and snickered. “Since we’re going to share the bed, I think it’s only fair the one with the bigger ass gets the bigger space. So, budge up.”

Canary propped herself up, eyebrows knitted. “I don’t understand. I can sleep on the couch if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No!” Mito rose up. “I was only joking, partially, at least.” She smiled at the other woman. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine like this.”

Canary nodded and returned her smile. “So, you find the bed comfortable?”

Mito groaned and flopped back on the bed. “I haven’t decided yet!”


End file.
